SmPC48
is the 48th and final episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 437th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, we witness the final battle between the Smile Cures and Pierrot. Synopsis The girls went to confront Pierrot in the hemisphere. They used Ultra Rainbow Burst, but Pierrot was too strong and knocked them back down to the ground. The impact caused the Earth serious damage and the girls lost all their powers. Everyone was about to give up, but Miyuki didn't and it caused the Miracle Jewel to shine one more time. Pop claimed that it is their last chance to defeat Pierrot; however it also would close the link between Earth and Märchenland and they will be forced to return to their own world. Everyone realized that they would never be able to see Candy and Pop again and they were crying in tears. Pierrot mocked them as this is what it meant to be in despair. Candy encouraged everyone not to give up and she will remember the times together with them. She would remain positive and "Ultra Happy" even when she return to her own world. The girls understood her feelings and stood up one last time. The Smile Pact recharged again and they transformed to Ultra Form including Candy. They flew up and together with Candy, used Miracle Rainbow Burst for the first time. Pierrot was pushing them back. However at the last moment, Cure Happy became a Giant Angel and hugged Pierrot and he was defeated. The world was saved and the magic book appeared with the happy end they wanted. However Candy and Pop started to rise into the sky and were about to leave them. Miyuki told Candy to leave with a smile and she did. Once Pop and Candy were gone, the girls cried one last time as a rainbow appeared in the sky. Everyone went on with their normal lives, and Miyuki started writing a story with Candy as the lead and named the story-The Best Smile. One day, Miyuki was running in the street when she saw a familiar book fly towards her. It was Candy, and somehow she was able to return to Earth. The others were also happy to see her, and once again, they were together as Smile Pretty Cure! Attacks 'Ultra Rainbow Burst: '''An attack that is used in the Smile Cures' Ultra Form; it's similar to the Royal Rainbow Burst. '''Miracle Rainbow Burst: '''An attack that is used in the Smile Cures' Ultra Form with the power of Royal Candy; it's similar to the Royal Rainbow Burst. Major Events *The Cures uses Ultra Rainbow Burst appears for the first time. *Miracle Rainbow Burst, a special and, truly, a powerful version of Rainbow Burst, appears for the first time. *Pierrot is defeated. *The last episode of Smile Pretty Cure! marks Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to take its initial timeslot. Trivia *Miracle Rainbow Burst is the third attack that forms a giant woman to defeat the boss. The first was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, using Floral Explosion. The second was Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, using Heartcatch Orchestra and Infinity Silhouette. **Vaguely, a giant woman is revealed to be Ultra Cure Happy. *This episode almost resembles the second part of Precure All Stars DX3, where the Cures are returned back to normal by force and cry, the close-up shot and speech of the Cures before their attack gather more power, the Cures cry the second time at the farewell with their mascots, and finally the reunion with them. Also, Pierrot's final form resembles Black Hole and his defeat by the planet-sized Ultra Cure Happy is similar to Dune and Infinity Silhouette from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure. **More severing, this is the first episode that the Ultimate Forms are forced to release back the transformation into the human form. Gallery happy.finalbattle.png|Ultra Cure Happy gathering power to defeat Pierrot sunny.finalbattle.png|Ultra Cure Sunny gathering power to defeat Pierrot peace.finalbattle.png|Ultra Cure Peace gathering power to defeat Pierrot march.finalbattle.png|Ultra Cure March gathering power to defeat Pierrot beauty.finalbattle.png|Ultra Cure Beauty gathering power to defeat Pierrot candy.finalbattle.png|Royale Candy gathering power to defeat Pierrot wall_smile_48_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 48 wallpaper Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy *Pop *Pierrot Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes